In a photographing device such as a digital camera, or the like, some device has a panoramic photographing function to take a wide-angle image (panoramic image). For example, the panoramic image is obtained by combining a plurality of successive photographed images which are photographed (photographed for a panoramic image) by a photographer's operation while moving a photographing area of a photographing device to right and left or rotating it. The panoramic photographing function is a function to obtain such plurality of successive photographed images.
By the way, when the panoramic photographing is performed, it is necessary to reduce a vertical shift of the photographed image in that photographing. However, it is difficult for the photographer to recognize the vertical shift when horizontally moving or rotating the photographing device. Therefore, the vertical shift may occur between the successive photograph images while moving or rotating operation. A problem, in which when exceeding a shift value allowed to obtain the panoramic image that is set in the photographing device, the creation of the panoramic image results in failure, occurs.
In order to solve the problem, a patent document 1 discloses a technology in which the panoramic photographing is properly performed by taking a previous photograph image and a successive photograph image of which the panoramic image is composed in a state in which two images are adjacent to each other. Specifically, first, a camera disclosed in the patent document 1 stores a position of a photographing frame having a rectangular frame shape that is a photographing area of the previous image as an absolute value based on a detected result of a triaxial acceleration sensor in the photographing of the previous image. After that, when the next image is photographed, the photographing frame in which the previous photograph image has been taken and the photographing frame indicating the photographing area of the next image are simultaneously displayed in a monitor device of the camera based on the detected result of the acceleration detected by the triaxial acceleration sensor. By using this, the photographer can recognize the difference between the position of the photographing frame in which the previous photograph image has been taken and the position of the photographing frame. Therefore, the photographer can appropriately photograph continuous images.